Down The Memory Lane (Marauder's Era)
by DramioneGal
Summary: Months after the final Battle of Hogwarts and final downfall of Voldemort, Harry gets an owl from Gringotts requesting him to visit the Black's vault he has inherited from his godfather? What do you think it holds there for him?
1. Letter from Godfather to Godson

Sirius had not only left Harry all the riches of Black from generations and his house which he expected that Harry can someday call his "home", he had also left him one more treasure. Something he was sure that Harry would value more than all the riches.

It was his memories with James, Lily, Remus, (Peter) and even little Harry. He didn't mention this in his will as he was quite sure that ministry would check them for clues against Harry or Order or Sirius himself and later throw them as a waste before Harry could see them.

It was on one fine afternoon, months after the final battle of Hogwarts , when Harry was sitting in Sirius' room at Grimmauld's place when he got a letter from Gringotts telling him to come and check the vault of Blacks he had inherited as per the instructions of last owner. Harry found it odd but still went to see the vault. There he didn't just find golden galleons and red rubies or green emerlands, he saw a very familiar silver light emerging from a corner in vault, which as he drew closer he recognised without any mistake to be Pensieve and on the side of Pensieve he found a beautiful box filled with the vials of silver memories. On the top of the vials there was a folded parchment, on opening which he immediately recognised the writing of his Godfather as the letter read

" _Dear Harry,_

_In these vials I include the memories I have collected from myself and Moony so that you can know more about James, Lily and us. If you are reading this one alone then I am sure I am not alive and am playing pranks on people up here in heaven with James. Consider this as a gift from me and Moony for all the Christmas I missed since everything changed for good hopefully._

_There are some vials from James and Lily's memories as well as they kept collecting their memories this way in case time turned out to be hard on our little family, which it did. But let me tell you, they would have been really proud of you for going through all this at such a young age and yet so bravely. You proved yourself to be a true Gryffindor and I am really honored to be your Godfather._

_Hope you like it an get a clear picture of your mother, father and his friends which you were always curious to know more about._

_Love, _

_Sirius._ "

* * *

**So Guys what do you think about this story?**

**Do you think I should write this...?**

**Please say yes *fingers crossed* **


	2. Memory 1: Lost Love of Black Brothers

Harry's eyes filled up with tears as he read and re-read the letter from his Godfather. He knew that Sirius knew what this meant alot to him but Sirius had no idea how much of "alot".

"thank you" Harry whispered softly before picking up the box and the Pensieve and making his way out of the vault and back to Grimmauld Place.

"Lunch is ready Master Harry, would you like Kreacher to serve it ?" Kreacher asked bowing low as Harry came back with the box and Pensieve

"no, thanks Kreacher, I'll have it later" Harry smiled placing the box on his bed "why don't you have a day off and relax"

"Kreacher just had a day off two days back master" Kreacher said. After the war Harry had accepted Kreacher to serve only on the conditions that Kreacher will take a pay for his work and also have holidays and day offs, which Kreacher accepted as long as he got to stay at his Master's house till his last day, just like his mother. "forgive Kreacher but is that Black's Crest on the box master" Kreacher asked fearing he would be punished any moment now.

"yeah. Sirius left it to me. " he said "I guess there is something for you too in it" he said after opening and seeing two-three small vials tagged as _"see with Kreacher if he is still there for_ _**you"**_

"for Kreacher? Master Sirius left something for Kreacher?" Kreacher asked as much shocked as Harry as they both knew that Kreacher and Sirius never got along well, well atleast not after he came back from Azkaban and all.

"yeah, why not start with this one only then?" Harry said putting the pensieve out and putting the memory from the vial in it.

He took Kreacher's hand they both were engulfed into what nothingness and landed on the floor of the same room but in much better condition without any sort of House Banners around.

Both Harry and Kreacher turned around as they heard the door open. A boy with short curly black hair entered the room with a boy younger than him with straight black hair following him. The boy with curly black here which Harry presumed for sure was Sirius looked angry as he dropped the stuff he was holding in his hand on the bed.

"I can't believe it. How can she do this to me? I am her son right?" young Sirius muttered settling on the bed

"she is just furious. She'll come along, just wait and watch" The other boy said

"Reg, she _hates _me now with all her heart or else why will she ask me stay away from _her_ family and send me to this room for all the vacations I come ho- _here_" Sirius said and Harry was sure he saw tears glazing over his eyes.

"I am sorry brother. I-I am here for you no matter what mother says" young Reg consoled his elder brother. Sirius had just come home for the first time after leaving for his first year at Hogwarts and all hell broke loose as his mother is clearly ignoring the fact of having an elder son seeing he was sorted in Gryffindor and not Slytherin.

Sirius hugged his younger brother "I hope you are sorted in Slytherin" he mumbled "I rather wish that, coz I know you won't be able to take on mum's rage"

"someone is more raged than mum I guess" Regulus said pulling back from the hug as they heard younger looking Kreacher drop his trunks and stuff from his previous room to here. Kreacher's eyes widened on seeing his younger self.

"I will never understand that house elf" Sirius said "we grew up playing with him and literally he was more like a mother to us than our own mother but now here he is, disowning me just like my own mother." Sirius sighed as he began to open his trunk and pile out his things from Hogwarts.

Reg excitedly jumped next to his brother seeing as he emptied the trunk giving him sweets now and then.

"how did you manage getting out of the school. as far as I know you are forbidden from going to Hogsmeade before your third year" Reg asked licking his candy

"well, I made a few friends and one of them happen to inherit his father's invisibility cloak and its easy to sneak out with the rest of the third years and above students under it" Sirius said "so next time you want anything, anything from Hogsmeade just tell m-"

Sirius was broken by another thud of his belonging been thrown to the ground by the house elf who looked irritated.

Reg walked up to Kreacher with some candies in his hand "wanna have it Kreacher?" he asked sweetly, just like he always was to his elf.

"ma-master Sirius got it, Kreacher can not take it" Kreacher said

"can you, for my sake be good to him Kreacher?" Reg asked understanding where the elf was coming from and didn't blame him for this attitude as the elf was merely following his mother's order.

"but mistress said..." he was cut off by Sirius .

"she said to avoid me like I was no one and ignore my existence in this house. Fine I'll leave this house forever as soon as I can" Sirius yelled storming off to his bed. Normal behavior for a 11 year old who has been disowned in his own house.

Reg looked at elf with a pleading eyes which were having tears in them. Harry was finding it hard to believe that son of someone like Mrs. Black, as he had heard about her, could be so sensitive and can actually feel things like love and hurt. Harry looked down at Kreacher (present Kreacher) who looked on a verge to cry himself.

"please Kreacher, he is my brother and I can't afford to loose him over some House issues" Reg began "he is the only best friend I have, be nice to him till he is here and whenever he is here" he said tear escaping his eyes as he ran to his older brother and hugged him. Sirius loving wiped the tears off his 10 years old brother face.

"master Sirius and master Regulus need anything?" Kreacher asked after a while. He was always fond of both the boys and somehow Regulus was his favorite master and he followed his every instruction with his whole heart even if it meant to go against his own will.

"no, thanks Kreacher" Sirius smiled

Kreacher left the room. Sirius turned to Reg and said in an almost inaudible voice "I love you Reg, you are the best brother one can ask for. Just remember I am always there for you whenever you need me, no matter what"

The scene dissolved and Harry and Kreacher were thrown back to the present in the same room. Harry looked confused of why Sirius wanted Kreacher to go along in this memory. Harry knew for Harry to show it wanted to show him the good loving side of Regulus coz he really never himself got to know that Reg went against Dark Lord and died saving the world the best way e could, so Sirius just wanted Harry to know the reason why he still loved his younger brother even after he signed up for Dark Side.

Harry looked at Kreacher who was holding back his tears "you have any idea why Sirius wanted you too see it?" Harry asked

Kreacher nodded, which confused Harry a bit more, taking his curiosity to a new level "why?"

"master Sirius knew Kreacher loved Master Regulus and that was the first time Kreacher saw Master Regulus cry after being grown up. Master Sirius might have wanted to remind Kreacher of what Master Regulus asked from Kreacher but Kreacher failed to serve him. Kreacher was bad to Master Sirius when Master was here a few years back. but seeing young masters was good. Master Sirius and Master Regulus were always close till Master Sirius left the house" Kreacher said

"you never failed his request, I can understand how hard it must have been to see your master die while you just stand there forbidden to do anything. " Harry tried to console and it kinda helped "Sirius really loved you, trust me, it was just wrong time for all the blood issues to come up between you two then, if he would have been still alive he would have been so proud of you and Regulus" Harry said

Kreacher just gave a weak smile.

"I guess all this travelling and seeing those candies made me hungry. why don't we go grab something to eat" Harry suggested to which Kreacher happily obliged running to kitchen to serve his new master whole heartedly seeing that's what his two older masters would have wanted.

Harry just packed up the things and could really wait to relive more memories Sirius, his mum and dad and Remus had left to him. He went down and was greeted by the smell of delicious cooking from kitchen. Harry mentally thanked Molly for actually coming up with the idea of teaching Kreacher a few of her recepies.

* * *

**A/N: I know it might have been pointless for the theme as it had literally like _literally _nothing to do with Harry or his parents or Marauders exactly Well I just wanted Harry to see the love two brothers held for each other and how the war caused more damage to Black Brothers, more than anyone showed in their later life till their very last day.**

**Don't hate on the story of you don't like this Memory (though I really hope you like it) ...i'll make sure that the next chapters have more details about Marauders and Harry's parents.**

**~DG**


	3. Memory 2 : Harry's First Word

After a hearty lunch Harry felt too dizzy but as soon as he returned to his room and saw the box with about 20-30 vials lying in it, his dizziness vanished and he couldn't resist the urge to go through more memories.

He sat down and picked another vial tagged as Your First Words.

"Kreacher, don't disturb me for a while please" he shouted opening the vial.

"yes Master" Kreacher replied and with this Harry emptied the vial into the Pensive and dove into the nothingness again.

He landed in a small living room, as he looked around, he couldn't recognise the room or the place. He was about to move around to look at the belongings when a man, with messy black hair, square glasses and and tall figure came in whom he immediately recognised as he was his father just like he has mostly seen him as in Mirror of Erised or photo album, with a baby with similar hair in his arm whom he presumed to be himself. They were followed by younger looking Sirius, Remus and Wormtail and Lily. Harry (present one) scowled on seeing how Wormtail was trying to be the part of the group, or maybe at that time he was actually the part of the group.

He saw as Sirius took the young Harry in his arms and threw him in the air just to catch him again and repeat till Harry was actually laughing hard.

"stop it Padfoot" Remus said "you should be careful with the baby, he might get hurt"

"yeah I agree with Remus" Lily said

"c'mon Moony, whats life without a bit of risk, and this young man here likes it...so no stopping. right Harry?" he said throwing and catching him again.

Harry smiled seeing his younger self giggling and laughing with his Godfather and family.

"by the way I agree with Padfoot, Harry likes it...and i trust Padfoot that he will make sure Harry is not hurt" James said cleaning his glasses.

"when is it that you don't agree with him James?" Lily said rolling her eyes

"never" Remus answered for him

"its not that" James protested.

"stop it now you all, I have something to asl from Harry" sirius said getting everyone's attention back on himself and Harry who looked around the room, happy seeing all the familiar faces.

"what?" Lily and James asked

"me and Moony had a bet" he began "we both were having an un-settlement over an issue"

"what issue?" James said

"that whom does little Harry loves more, Uncle Padfoot or uncle Moony" Remus said smiling a bit naughtily, which Harry never saw on his face since he met him form their third year to their last night at war. Harry saw how happy and complete Remus felt with his friends, who were just like Harry, his only family then.

"of course he'll choose his Godfather, right Harry?" Sirius said tickling him. Harry's laughter filled the room making everyone, even Wormtail who stood quietly observing the scene, smile genuinely.

"let us give him his options" James said "so Harry" at this young Harry turned to see his father "you love Unvle Moony" he said poiting at remus "more or Uncle Padfoot?" he pointed at Sirius "more?''

They all looked at Harry, waiting for him to randomly point at any one of them.

"Moo-Moo-eee" Harry said "Moo-nee"

Everybody looked at Harry, staring as if he just grew another head.

"I guess we got our answers rather clearly" Remus said breaking the silence. He had a victorious smile on his face. Lily went to her son and took him in her arms, hugging and kissing him.

"I am so proud of you" she said

"my first son's first word turns out to be one of my best friend's name...I couldn't have been happier" James said.

Harry realised what Sirius and Remus and everybody else meant when they said that his father was a good man. Harry saw happiness in his father's eyes and he saw how he was more happy due to the fact that Harry's first words were Moony's name. He saw how his father respected their friendship and loved his friends to his life. He saw the difference that made his jokes or picking on someone as _pranks_ and not _bullying_. It was the fact that his father, despite of being a prankster along with his friends, was a person who cared about feelings and relationships like friendship, marriage and all. They all might have pranked on people but they never meant to hurt anyone's feelings. Maybe that's why they all were remembered in the good books.

Harry saw exchange of Chocolate Frogs between Sirius and Remus as the scene dissolved and he was back in his room.

He couldn't help but smile as he saw so many things which he missed due to the war tension. He noted to himself to show this memory to Teddy when he is old so that he can see his father's smile. The real smile.

* * *

**So what do you think?**

**Please review your views and follow if you think me and this story is worth it :)**

**~DG**


	4. Memory 3 : When Lily Gave The News

Harry was woken up that evening when someone sat on either sided of his bed. He tried to see who it was but the sudden light and the fact he was not wearing his glasses made him almost blinding for anything for a few moments.

"hey there mate" Ron said as Harry began search for his glasses with his eyes still close and his hands wandering aimlessly in the reachable distance so as to find the most familiar thing to him.

"why don't you fix your eyesight Harry...I mean there are spells..and the Healers at st. Mungos can do it quite easily and quickly" Hermione suggested as she handed him his glasses.

"my glasses make me look more like my father, its kinda like a memory of him, something i inherited naturally you see" he said putting on his glasses and sitting up "which reminds me that I have something to tell you...and show you too" he said getting all excited just like he did whenever they found some clue during their hunt or something like that.

"what?" Ron asked getting a bit nervous as sometimes this excitement didn't turn out to be oh so good.

"Sirius, he left me something" Harry began and then jumped out of his bed. He opened his cupboard and retrieved the Pensieve and the box. He pulled out the letter and gave it to Hermione to read.

As Hermione read through it, her eyes were on verge of tears. She hugged Harry tight after giving the letter to Ron to read.

"That bloody amazing" Ron exclaimed

"yeah I know, I mean I can't thank them enough for this. I guess he knew what it menat to me" Harry said once Hermione pulled back.

"did you see any Memory?" she asked

yeah I saw two, One was about Sirius and Regulus and other one about MY FIRST WORD" he said "can you believe it? My first word was Moony, though in baby accent, but it was it"

"Really? Moony as in Remus' Marauder name?" Ron asked

"yeah..." Harry said

"thats so adorable" Hermione squealed

"I know, I am planning on seeing a few more before dinner. Wanna join?" Harry asked to which Hermione and Ron happily nodded. They never had an experience with Pensieve before but found it to be something really interesting by what Harry told them.

Hermione of course had read about them which made her more excited to discover more about them.

"cool then pick a memory" Harry said

"you choose" Ron said to Hermione who picked the Memory tagged When Lily Gave The News.

"what news do you think it is?" Ron asked reading the tag.

"Isn't it obvious Ronald?" Hermione said rolling her eyes.

"I'll see for myself" he said still not understanding.

"KREACHER PLEASE DON'T DISTURB US FOR A WHILE AND PREPARE DINNER FOR THREE" Harry said loudly so that the elf could get the message in whatever corner of the house he is write now. "lets go" he said to other two emptying the vial in Pensieve.

He dove in and they followed the suit. It was a new sort of feeling for them, it was similar to apparition but just a bit more pleasant.

"woah, that was cool" Ron exclaimed on landing.

"yeah atleast it didn't make us sick like it was told by many others as per their personal experience" Hermione said.

'where are we?" Hermione asked looking around, the place looked completely unfamiliar.

"as per my thinking, in my parent's house at Godric's Hallow" Harry said looking around in the room which resembled the room from his last visit.

They saw James Potter walking towards a door and he urged other s to follow. They followed him to what looked like their kitchen where a woman with hair red as Ron and wavy like Hermione's currently and eyes just like Harry sat on the counter eating ice cream directly from the ice cream tub.

Ron's mouth watered seeing so much of ice cream and he kinda felt jealous of Lily for eating that alone.

"Lily again?" James exclaimed "you'll eat so much now and go throwing up in morning. I guess you should give your stomach some rest. You know what i mean"

"I wanted to have it, so am having" she said " and I thought you promised me that you won't say me no for anything ever" she pouted, though her eyes held a knowing gleam.

"but sweetheart..." he said tucking a strand of hair behind her ear "I was just saying for your own good, I mean it doesn't feel good to see or hear you throw up every morning or after every meal" he said lovingly, cupping her face in his hands so that she looked in his eyes instead of concentrating on the ice-cream.

She bit her lower lip, having a mental argument of whether to tell him now or after sometime on their anniversary.

"umm...James" she said after a few minutes of silence " this throwing up and all will continue for a while" she said closing her eyes tightly.

"what do you mea-" he stopped mid sentence as he realised what she meant "REALLY LILY?" he said a bit too loudly but it was just coz of his excitement.

"you not mad?" she asked opening her eyes wide.

"mad? why on earth will i be mad? he said looking confused "until and unless you mean mad due to happiness"

"no, I meant, you know...its just been a short while since our marriage and moreover the times we live in are not so...umm good" she said looking down. Her face told that she wanted this baby more than anything but it also showed the fear of getting him/her in a world filled with hatred with a war going on.

Again he cupped her face " I know we live in dark times but Lily this baby will surely be the light for us, trust me" he said kissing her forehead softly.

"I really hope so, i just want him or her to be safe and loved" she said with a smile as she ran her hand on her for now flat stomach.

"I can't believe there is a little Potter in here" he said keeping his hand over hers.

"hope this baby doesn't have your recklessness" she chuckled.

"hope this baby has your eyes" James said.

Lily looked up in his eyes "do you love my eyes that much?"

"they are something i love the most about you..umm in physical features way you see" he said with a wink

She smacked him playfully on his arms.

"now can I resume my ice cream?" she said taking a spoon full of it.

"do you mind sharing?" he said leaning in and kissing her on lips.

The scene dissolved and they were back in his room at Grimmauld place.

"that was sweet" Hermione said.

"now I get what the news was" Ron said,.

"real quick Ron" Harry and Hermione both said in a unison and then laughed at the sweet co-incidence.

Ron just rolled his eyes before joining them.

Hermione saw something she rarely saw before. she had seen Harry smiling to heartily before but this time his smile had a new level, it was a happiness of new magnitude for him. and after all that he has been through, she knew he deserved it, more than anyone.

* * *

**A/N: **So what do you think?

Do leave your valuable Reviews :)

~DG


	5. Memory 4 : When I Became We

After having a delicious supper made by Kreacher, the trio was back in Harry's room.

"you pick next memory Ron" Harry said opening the box of vials.

Ron looked at the box thoughfully. He wanted to see a memory with less romance or stuff like that coz with all honesty he wasn't really a romantic sort of boy. The most romantic thing he said to Hermione was the floating ball thing back on their camping days.

He finally made a choice and picked a vial labeled _**THE DAY I BECAME "WE" **_and Harry immediately recognized Remus' writing.

He poured the memory in the pensieve and all three again dove in the nothingness and landed in one of the compartments of Hogwarts Express.

They saw a boy with light brown hair and green eyes staring out of the window. He might have been of eleven and starting his first year but there was no enthusiasm in his eyes. He waved his mother and father standing on the station with a sad smile and they waved back with a worried smile and disappeared hand in hand before the train even left the station. Through the window, Harry could see Mrs. Black, very much alive settling down Sirius' curly hair as if it can tame them for longer. From her love for Sirius Harry was sure it was their first year since he knew that after being sorted in Gryffindor, Mrs. Black in a way disowned Sirius.

He also saw his father and grandparents. It was obvious from the glasses and messy hair that the boy being hugged and kissed multiple times by a really beautiful women was his father. He thought of locating Pettigrew too but he couldn't see any bald head at all and was bought back to the memory as the whistle of the train blew and everybody boarded the train.

Soon the train was moving slowly, leaving behind the magical platform.

The trio turned with a start as they heard the door of the compartment sliding. There stood a small boy with mousy brown hair and blue eyes.

"m-mind if I..I sit here?" he asked the brown haired boy to which he quietly nodded and turned back his attention to the country view outside the window.

The brown haired pale little boy took his seat next to the other window.

"are you expecting someone else or I can have a seat here…everywhere else is full" Sirius said coming in before either of the earlier occupants could nod in agreement. He sat down next to the brown haired guy.

And soon the last occupant came in, James Potter as Harry could easy recognize him. He didn't say anything, just came in and sat.

"hey, I am James Potter" he said putting out his hand towards Sirius since other two were looking outside and not paying any attention to anyone else in the compartment.

"Sirius Black" Sirius said taking and shaking his hand.

"what year?" James asked

"first" Sirius said.

"same here…and you are?" James asked Remus turned to look at the two black haired boys getting along as if they have known each other since forever.

"Remus Lupin" the light brown haired boy said.

The trio was wide eyed as the boy didn't resemble his older self at all, other than the color of hair after you exclude they couple of greys and his green eyes. This boy was extremely handsome but just as quite as ever.

"first year?" Sirius asked giving his hand to Lupin to shake.

Lupin took the hand hesitantly and nodded.

"don't be scared, I don't bite" Sirius joked shaking his hand to which James gave a good laugh.

"is it your first year too?" James asked the little boy next to him who laughed silently so that he doesn't draws any attention towards himself.

He nodded, his mousy brown hair falling over his eyes "Peter…Peter Pettigrew" he said.

And there was gasp this time from the trio as Peter looked so young and fresh. His innocent face didn't hold any signs of any sort of betrayal he can do. He looked a bit scared and maybe felt a bit inferior compared to all the other boys specially with James and Sirius.

"so are you excited to go to Hogwarts?" James asked to the other three in general.

"totally" Sirius said with a mischievous grin.

The way James smiled back clearly showed that he has started taking a liking of this boy.

"a bit…I am just afraid about the sorting" Peter said timidly.

"whats there to be scared about? You get what you deserve, what you are capable of" this time Remus said.

Harry and Ron sniggered at this as it reminded them of Hermione as she too was too bookish and know it all type on their first train ride and Remus' comment clearly told that he has gone through the books more than once. She smacked both the boys on arm playfully before looking back at the scene.

"I am capable of nothing" Pettigrew said in a low embarrassed tone.

"what house do you think you will be in?" James asked Remus.

"probably Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw. Though I really wanna be in Gryffindor but I don't have any qualities to be in that house." Remus sighed

"what house will you be in?" Sirius asked James.

"Gryffindor" he said confidently.

"how come you are so sure?" Sirius asked back. His eyes showed the admiration he was starting to have for James Potter.

"there are many reasons and one will be that my mother always says that I have a good aptitude for calling trouble…and then escaping it in my very own way" James said.

"not as much trouble as me" Sirius said as if creating a mess was one of the best and highly skilled task in the world.

"really? What have you done that makes you think that?" James asked excitement to know his new friend more evident in his voice.

"just for an example I have made Lucius Malfoy, one of my parents' friend's son, give me a horse back ride throughout the house which includes going up the stairs and all the rooms of the house given the fact that he is one of a grouchy fellow and is in same year as us" Sirius said proudly "also I have added a potion that my mother uses for her wrinkles in one of my cousin's shampoo, causing her curly hair to straighten up like a stick and also making them hard to even comb down, she looked like a mess" Sirius added another incident.

James laughed brightly "I guess seeing your cousin face would have been an icing on the cake"

"oh it was…" Sirius said laughing.

"but that's not a right thing to do" Remus said softly.

"but no book says its wrong to experiment" James said on Sirius' behalf.

"have you never done anything nasty?" Sirius asked.

Remus shook his head "all I did out of line was escape with my father's telescope at night and watch and stars"

"you really should be in Ravenclaw by the way you talk" Sirius said.

"you didn't tell what house you wanna be in" James said looking at Sirius.

"my mum wants me to be in Slytherin like rest of my family, but I want to be in Gryffindor coz I think I am brave enough to take her anger on that"

"it will be nice right, if we all end up in Gryffindor, we can have soo much fun" James said.

"we?" Remus said, taken back by the gesture of being counted as a part of some group

"yeah we…we are friends right?" Sirius asked, confused as to why he would point out such a silly thing. Its obvious to him that they are friends now.

"friends? I've never had any" Remus said.

"never?" Sirius asked wide eye.

"yeah" Remus said shyly thinking that they would think of him differently now.

"that gives us one more reason to be friends then" James said "even I never had friends ever, not real ones atleast. They were always there for the treat or toys I had"

"even I never had any friends, just my little brother. But he is too fond of mum to rebel along with me or even take part in mischief with me" Sirius added.

"even I never had friends. My brothers always bullied me." Peter's squeaky voice said.

"great then we are all friends now." James smiled.

"lets get some hell down there in Hogwarts." Sirius winked.

"yeah it sounds too quiet for students of our age." James added with a smirk.

"I just hope we get sorted in same house." Peter said now hopeful that may be he too can have a place with people this strong and carefree.

Just then the trolley with all sweets came along.

"anything from the trolley dear boys?" asked the lady sweetly.

"yeah I'll have some peppermint toads." James said smiling "will you like something? My treat"

"licorice wand for me" Sirius said. "and you Remus?"

"I…chocolate frog?" he replied.

"and you" James said looking towards Peter.

"Bertie Bott"

James smiled and took the stuff from the lady and after paying all four newly formed friends ate their treats happily, talking about Hogwarts and how they can have fun there. Remus would occasionally talk about classes and subjects which James and Sirius would shrug off but Peter got a reason to admire Remus too, coz Remus may not be open and frank like James and Sirius and maybe neither that daring when it came to trouble but he was a really intelligent boy.

"_we_" Remus said quietly with a smile and the scene dissolved back and the trio was once again in Harry's room and the sky was dark now.

"we better head back" Hermione said seeing through the window.

"yeah its getting dark" Ron added.

"I had a great time" Harry smiled.

"me too" Hermione and Ron said.

And soon Ron and Hermione apparated back and Harry closed the box for the day and after keeping the box and memories back in his cupboard he lied down on the bed.

Now after knowing his father a bit more, he was able to understand more about him and was able to make out the similarities which others pointed out.

* * *

**A/N: ** Don't forget to leave your valuable reviews :)

Please rate this fanfiction out of 10 :)) ~DG


End file.
